Hal Lindsey
Harold Lee (Hal) Lindsey (Houston (Texas), 29 november 1929) is een Amerikaanse evangelist en christelijk schrijver. Hij is een prominente christelijke zionist en hangt het dispensationalisme aan. Lindsey woont tegenwoordig in Palm Springs (Californië). Levensloop Lindsey, een zoon van Percy Lindsey en Daisy Freeman, studeerde aan de Universiteit van Houston toen hij opgeroepen werd voor de Koreaanse Oorlog. Na zijn diensttijd uitgediend te hebben, ging hij aan het werk als sleepbootkapitein op de Mississippi. Volgens zijn eigen website (zie bij Externe links) overwoog hij ernstig om zelfmoord te plegen toen zijn eerste huwelijk op de klippen liep. Toen hij met deze plannen in een vergevorderd stadium was, kreeg hij toevallig een Nieuwe Testament in handen van de Gideons die in de hotelkamer lag waar hij toen logeerde. Door het lezen hiervan maakte hij een bekering tot het christelijk geloof door en zag af van zijn zelfmoordplannen. Hij werd een fanatiek lezer van de Bijbel, vooral de profetische gedeelten hadden zijn bijzondere interesse. Omdat hij in de toenmalige wereldsituatie (de jaren vijftig) de vervulling ervan meende te zien, overtuigden dezen hem in zijn mening dat de Bijbel het 'Woord van God' is. Lindsey ging in 1958 aan het theologisch seminarie van Dallas studeren, waar hij afstudeerde met een theologische graad. Vervolgens, met zijn tweede vrouw Jan, werkte hij tot 1969 bij Campus Crusade for Christ en daarna tot 1976 bij een zendingsgenootschap in Californië. De planeet die Aarde heette Gedurende deze periode schreef hij wat zijn bekendste boek zou worden, The Late, Great Planet Earth (1970), vertaald in het Nederlands als De planeet die Aarde heette. Dit werd een werelwijde bestseller, een van de best verkochte boeken van de jaren zeventig, die ervoor zorgde dat Lindsey op slag bekend en tevens miljonair werd. Uitgebracht vlak na de Zesdaagse Oorlog gaf het een sterke impuls aan het dispensationalisme en steun aan de daarmee samenhangende opvatting dat de Joden het 'uitverkoren volk van God' zouden zijn. Hij verscheen in tal van talkshows en christelijke programma's die over profetie gingen. Ook in Nederland verscheen hij een paar keer bij de Evangelische Omroep op de televisie. Sindsdien is Lindsey's boek in 54 talen uitgebracht, zelfs in dure, luxe in leer gebonden uitgaven. Mede omdat het boek nog steeds wordt gedrukt, zijn er tot nu toe 35 miljoen exemplaren over de toonbank gegaan. Veel van Lindsey's latere boeken zijn vervolgen, revisies en uitbreidingen op De planeet die Aarde heette. Verdere activiteiten Lindsey is een fervent aanhanger van de Christian Voice, een rechtse, zeer nationalistische en christelijke organisatie in de Verenigde Staten. Zo verklaart hij in het tv-programma "International Intelligence Briefing" (vertaald: 'internationaal inlichtingenoverzicht') van deze organisatie (uitgezonden door Trinity Broadcasting Network - TBN) zo vaak als hij kan dat de antichrist afkomstig zal zijn uit de Europese Unie of uit Rusland (voorheen noemde hij de Sovjet-Unie al het 'rijk van het kwaad') en omschrijft hij 'liberals' als "an enemy that hides in the shadows, doesn't play by any of the rules, and is determined to use any means to bring about our literal annihilation" (vertaald: 'een vijand die zich verstopt in de schaduw, zich aan geen enkele regel houdt, en vastbesloten is om elk middel te gebruiken dat onze letterlijke vernietiging teweeg kan brengen') How evangelical Christians are creating an alternative universe of faith-based news, Columbia Journalism Review, mei/juni 2005. Overigens is de term 'liberals' in de VS de (meestal denigrerende) benaming voor de in conservatief Amerikaanse ogen 'linkse' Democratische partij en niet, zoals in Europa soms wordt gedacht, voor de 'rechtse' liberalen. Lindsey maakt verschillende tv-programma's zoals The Hal Lindsey Report over Bijbelse profetie en de relatie met hedendaagse wereldgebeurtenissenis. Hij is drie keer getrouwd geweest en leeft nu samen met JoLyn Lindsey. Uitleg van Bijbelse profetieën In De planeet die Aarde heette schreef Lindsey dat in de eindtijd de VS geen rol van betekenis meer speelde omdat hij Amerika niet terug kon vinden in de profetische boeken Daniel en Openbaring. Hij voorspelde tevens dat de Europese Unie (destijds de EEG) de directe voorloper was van een hernieuwd Romeins Rijk, bestaande uit 10 landen, dat tenslotte onder leiding van de antichrist de wereld voor korte tijd zou beheersen. Zijn oorspronkelijke voorspellingen veronderstelden dat de koude oorlog voor onbepaalde tijd zou voortduren: hij identificeerde de Sovjet-Unie als de apocalyptische persoon Gog. Ook meende Lindsey dat de 'tegencultuur' van de hippies en de opkomende 'New age' van de jaren zestig de dominante wereldcultuur zou worden en uitgroeien tot de valse wereldreligie, die alle eerdere wereldreligies onder leiding van de antichristmedewerker de valse profeet, in zich zou verenigen en die de antichrist aan de macht zou brengen. Voordat de antichrist zijn openbare optreden zal beginnen zal de opname der gemeente plaatsvinden. Hiermee zou het zout dat bederf tegengaat verwijderd zijn en de weg voor de antichrist openliggen om de wereld in zijn macht te krijgen. Dit zal, na in een Blitzkrieg weerspannige landen in het gareel gebracht te hebben, zeer snel geschieden. Daarna zou het hernieuwde 'Romeinse wereldrijk' dat een eveneens hernieuwde Pax Romana aan de mensheid oplegd, een verbond sluiten met Israël tegen de Arabieren. Zelfs zouden de Joden onder dit verdrag dan de derde Joodse tempel kunnen bouwen zodat de oude joodse offerdienst weer hersteld kan worden. Een tijd van voorspoed breekt dan aan waarbij de antichrist steeds meer goddelijke eer voor zichzelf opeist en waarbij een persoonsverheerlijking wordt ingevoerd die zijn weerga in de geschiedenis nog niet gekend heeft. Tenslotte zal de antichrist zijn verdrag met Israël na drie en eenhalf jaar schenden door zichzelf tot God te verklaren en plaats te nemen in de herbouwde tempel om zich te laten aanbidden. Overal in de wereld worden beelden opgericht van de antichrist die eveneens goddelijke eer bewezen moeten worden. Iedereen die dit weigert krijgt niet het teken van het beest op zijn voorhoofd en hand, wordt uitgesloten van de wereldeconomie en wordt tenslotte zelfs ter dood gebracht. Hierdoor ontstaat een werelwijde opstand tegen de antichrist. Rusland, de Arabieren en China maken hiervan gebruik om het juk van de antichrist van zich af te schudden en Israël en Europa binnen te vallen. Lindsey voorspelde dat Israël een van de rijkste landen ter wereld zou worden als de welhaast oneindige olievelden in de bodem en de chemische delfstoffen van de Dode Zee geëxploiteerd zouden worden. Hierdoor zou het een aantrekkelijke buit zijn voor Gog en Magog om te veroveren. Dit is dan de Derde wereldoorlog die drie en eenhalf jaar zal duren, zoals Lindsey ziet weergegeven in de bijbelse profetieën. Nadat na vele plagen, oorlogen en bovennatuurlijke wereldrampen bijna de mensheid is gedecimeerd en Israël en het joodse volk zelfs geheel vernietigd dreigt te worden vind de wederkomst van Jezus plaats. Hij vernietigt de aanvallende legers en de antichrist (de grootste slag van de geschiedenis: de slag van Armageddon) en landt op de Olijfberg die dan middendoor splijt. Hierna begint het Duizendjarige rijk waarbij Jezus regeert over de aarde als de koning en messias van Israël waarbij alle aan Israël gedane profetieën vervuld worden. Op het laatst komt er nog een opstand van ontevredenen die echter snel wordt neergeslagen waarna het laatste oordeel over de dan levenden en de herrezen doden plaatsvind. Daarna vergaat de oude wereld en hemel en komt er een eeuwige nieuwe hemel en aarde waar God 'alles en in allen is'. Hal Lindsey verklaarde dat al deze gebeurtenissen aan het einde der tijden zouden aanbreken voordat de generatie die de oprichting van de staat Israël (1948), 'het uitbotten van de oude olijfboomstronk', had meegemaakt gestorven zou zijn (Matteüs 24:34: "Waarlijk Ik zeg u, deze generatie zal niet voorbijgaan voordat al deze dingen vervuld zullen zijn.") Dit alles zou daarom "hoogstwaarschijnlijk" plaatsvinden in de jaren zeventig en op zijn laatst de jaren tachtig. Kritische kanttekeningen Na de eerste uitgave van The late great planet Earth verschenen er al snel boeken die Lindseys beweringen kritisch benaderdenTjeerd Boersma, De bijbel is geen puzzelboek: een confrontatie met de opvattingen van Hal Lindsey, 1977 3e druk, 233 p., uitgeverij J. Boersma - Enschede, ISBN 90-70058-46-4. Deze kritiek richtte zich vooral op zijn 'inlegkunde' d.w.z. de manier waarop hij hedendaagse gebeurtenissen verbond met profetie van 2 à 3000 jaar geleden zonder de context ervan in de gaten te houden. Volgens sommigen zijn zijn voorspellingen weinig anders als die van John Nelson Darby maar dan in een modern (maar nog populairder) jasje gestoken. Hierbij zou Lindsey te vaak gebruikgemaakt hebben van 'knip en plak werk': alleen die profetische zinsneden gebruiken die toepasselijk lijken en andere, zelfs als die duidelijk met elkaar verband houden, negeren. Ook zijn overige weinig subtiele exegese oogstte geen instemming onder theologen. Hieronder enkele wereldgebeurtenissen na de jaren zeventig die Lindsey's voorspellingen lijken te weerspreken: *De Koude Oorlog is geëindigd met het uiteenvallen van de Sovjet-Unie. Het Rusland dat de plaats van de Sovjet-Unie heeft ingenomen is nog maar een schim van de vroegere supermacht. *De Verenigde Staten zijn de onbetwiste dominante macht op Aarde en hebben zelfs meer invloed op het wereldgebeuren als in de jaren zeventig. *Sinds De planeet die Aarde heette is de Europese Unie gegroeid tot 27 lidstaten (stand 2007) maar is allerminst de wereldmacht van Lindsey en verliest zelfs steeds meer economische invloed aan opkomende machtsblokken als India en China. *Heden lijkt het duidelijk dat er bijna geen aardolie in Israël aanwezig is en dat de zouten opgelost in de Dode Zee maar van beperkte waarde zijn. *De wereldreligies tonen nog steeds geen neiging om samen te smelten in een nieuwe eenheidsreligie. Vooral de islam lijkt zelfs steeds onverzoenlijker te worden tegenover andere religies en ook het christendom, vooral in de Verenigde Staten, lijkt fundamentalistischer te worden. *Sinds ongeveer 1980 verschuift Lindsey de eerste vermelde tijdsperiode van vervulling, de jaren zeventig, steeds verder naar de toekomst. Een later boek van Lindsey The 1980s: Countdown to Armageddon veronderstelde dat de slag van Armageddon kort na 1990 zou plaatsvinden. Nu spreekt hij over vervulling 'ergens in het begin van de 21e eeuw'. Dit herhaaldelijke opschuiven bevordert het vertrouwen in zijn overige voorspellingen niet. Boeken *''Op weg naar een nieuwe wereld'' (vertaling van There's a new world coming), 1973, 271 p., Novapres - Laren (Noord-Holland), ISBN 90-245-0259-4 *''Satan leeft onder ons'' (vertaling van Satan is alive and well on planet Earth), samen met Carole Carlson, 1974, 222 p., Novapres - Laren, ISBN 90-245-0234-9 *''De planeet die aarde heette...'' (vertaling van The late great planet earth), samen met Carole Carlson, 1975, 189 p., Novapres - Laren, ISBN 90-245-0158-X *''De bevrijding van de planeet Aarde'' (vertaling van The liberation of planet Earth), 1975, 211 p., Novapres - Laren, ISBN 90-245-0301-9 *''De belofte'' (vertaling van The promise), 1976, 99 p., Novapres - Laren, ISBN 90-245-0330-2 *''De laatste generatie'' (vertaling van Hope for... the terminal generation), samen met Carole Carlson, 1977, 205 p., Novapres - Laren, ISBN 90-245-0377-9 *''Op weg naar het einde der tijden'' (vertaling van The 1980's countdown to Armageddon), 1981, 186 p., Novapres - Utrecht, ISBN 90-245-0716-2 *''De Heer tegemoet'' (vertaling van The rapture), 1983, 159 p., Novapres - Utrecht, ISBN 90-6318-041-1 *''Een nieuwe holocaust?'' (vertaling van The road to holocaust), 1993, 268 p., Novapres - Apeldoorn, ISBN 90-6318-039-X *''Planeet aarde 2000 A.D.'' (vertaling van Planet earth, 2000 A.D.), 1995, 287 p., Novapres - Apeldoorn, ISBN 90-6318-069-1 *''De laatste veldslag'' (vertaling van The final battle), 1996, 264 p., Novapres - Apeldoorn, ISBN 90-6318-084-5 *''En de maan werd als bloed'' (vertaling van Blood moon), 1997, 301 p., Novapres - Apeldoorn, ISBN 90-6318-114-0 *''Hal Lindsey omnibus: De planeet die aarde heette, Satan leeft onder ons, De bevrijding van de planeet aarde'', 1997, 562 p., Novapres - Apeldoorn, ISBN 90-6318-031-4 *''Vanished into Thin Air: the Hope of Every Believer'', 1999, 396 p., Western Front, ISBN 188884843X (compilatie van eerdere boeken over de opname van de gemeente, niet vertaald in het Nederlands) *''The Everlasting Hatred: The Roots of Jihad'', 2002, 265 p., Oracle House, ISBN 1931628157 (studie over het islamitisch terrorisme en de oorsprong daarvan, niet vertaald in het Nederlands) Zie ook *Antichrist *Duizendjarig rijk *Eindtijd *Eschatologie *Laatste oordeel *Openbaring *Opname van de gemeente Externe links * The Hal Lindsey Report (eigen site) * WorldNetDaily - commentaren van Lindsey op actuele wereldgebeurtenissen * Aankondiging van The Hal Lindsey Report op tv-zender TBN (Trinity Broadcasting Network) * Rapture Ready - biografie * Apologetics Index - kritiek op Lindsey * Stichting Europese Apologetiek - Heeft Hal Lindsey gelijk? }} Categorie:Amerikaans evangelist Categorie:Eschatologie en:Hal Lindsey ja:ハル・リンゼイ fi:Hal Lindsey sv:Hal Lindsey